Daylight
by Cocobunny79
Summary: Mediator and Twilight crossover. It was suppose to be the perferct vacation for Suze and Jesse, but their flight was cancelled, and now they're stuck in a town called Forks.At first,what seems like a quiet town,actually holds something dangerous: Vampires
1. Chapter 1

**Daylight**

:Hi! This is my first fanfic posted up on this site, even though I've been on it for ages, but yeah! This is a crossover between Mediator and Twilight so please R&R! Characters belong to their respected owners, nothing belongs to me except the plot and one of my characters whom will not be revealed at this time. D Anyway, enjoy!

-----------

Chapter 1: Rainy Weather

"Jesse, remind me again why we are here in the middle of no-where, instead of at the beach?" I ask. The rain outside was making an even rhythm as the car was making its way through quiet wet streets. Okay, so you might be wondering where we were at this particular moment, well I can tell you this: we aren't in California anymore. This seems like a thing out of the Wizard of Oz, but it isn't. First of, I've never been to Kansas before, and second of, if we were in the Wizard of Oz, wouldn't we have already seen a bright yellow brick road and little people with a faerie in a big puffy dress as their queen? Anyway, back to where we were. Well, if you can believe me, we were in a little town called Forks, just way up there in Washington. I knew Forks had a bit of rainy weather, but I didn't know that it could be wet, AND gloomy too. The moment we had stepped off the plane, I knew that this place didn't get enough sunlight. How do people even get a good decent tan here?

Jesse just sighed as a reply. His eyes keeping steadily on the wet road in front of him.

Okay, I just asked that question again because I was bored out of my mind. So instead let me tell you why we're here myself. Me and Jesse, just me and the love of my life, had won two tickets to a wonderful place called Florida. Another great place to get a tan, other than California. Okay, so than we get on the plane about a day or so later, and then the stupid plane just had to break down on it's trip to pick up more passengers in Washington. We're just the luckiest people in the world now, aren't we? So now we're stuck in Forks for about a day or two until they could either fix the plane, and or get another up and going, but for now, me, Jesse, and everyone else stranded had to make due by calling a hotel and staying in and enjoy the sights, although enjoy what sights I couldn't tell. Because to me, it's mostly just wet and cloudy.

"Jesse," I whined, stretching the "s"s in his name until it came out like: _Jessssssssssseee_. God, I'm starting to sound like Kelly Prescott, and that's even scarier than a room full of murdering ghosts, although I'm not saying it is, but still. I was about to say something else until I heard an enormous bang, and quickly assumed that something had happened to the car but Jesse suddenly put his foot on the brakes. I lurched in my seat, the seatbelt cutting across my throat painfully. Everything in the retail car sailed past me and crashing themselves against the window, almost cracking the window shield, seriously.

"_Nombre de Dios," _Jesse said angrily under his breath. "What the hell do they think they're doing?" he asked, pushing his hair away from his eyes and unbuckling his seatbelt quickly.

That's when I decided to look up. And to my surprise was a truck... at least, I think it was a truck. But it looked like the thing had gone through hell and back over again. Who in the world would be riding that ancient looking thing? I unbuckled my seatbelt and followed Jesse toward the "truck".

The rain was only sprinkling by this point, tiny droplets of rain clinging themselves to my hair. I walked up to where Jesse was, rubbing my sore neck. Than the door to the truck opened up with a loud screech, that damn thing needed oil, or at least a new door! But to both of our astonishment came out a girl, I guess my age. She had long dark hair, and a heart shaped face that looked up at us with sudden worry. She was pretty I had to admit, although I began to wonder why a pretty girl like her was riding that thing that was called a car.

"I'm sorry!" she said, slamming the car door with a loud bang. "Are either of you hurt?"

Suddenly the anger that was on Jesse's face just a moment ago melted away, almost matching the girl's worrying expression. "No, we're all right, although we should be asking you that as well." he smiled at her, his dark liquid eyes holding much concern for the "pretty girl". Still the gentleman, even to a complete stranger. Especially when that stranger happened to be a very pretty girl who would have likely killed us both with that monster of hers!

The girl shook her head. "No I'm all right but, I'm sorry again for what almost happened. I guess I was distracted for a moment..." at this the girl glanced quickly over her shoulder, as if seeing something that we couldn't.

I craned my neck slightly to see past her, but all I could see was a very dense forest. What was she just looking at?

"That's quite all right," Jesse replied, his eyes had also looked to where mine were, although unlike mine, he actually saw what I didn't and maybe that was why he glared a bit. "My name is Jesse de Silva, and this is-

"Susannah Simon," I said, cutting in, holding my hand out to shake hers. "Just Suze will do quite nicely." smiles.

The girl took my hand and smiled slightly. "And I am Isabella Swan. But please, call me Bella. You're, not from around here, are you?" she looked like she was in a hurry to get back in the car, but didn't want to rush things just in case she seemed rude. How sweet of her.

Jesse laughed, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Was it that obvious that we were lost?" oh god, that smile. That smile always melts my heart, no matter how light hearted it was. And to my not surprise, Bella smiled slightly again too. But with more warmth this time. Hey he's _mine._

"Yes, it was. But if you're looking for a hotel you might want to head back because the way that you're going you're going to end up in La Push." she said, indicating beyond the streets.

"La Push?" I asked. It sounded like something French to me.

"It's an Indian community." Bella said simply.

Then Bella made a show to look at her watch, and suddenly said that she was late to meet someone and had to go. After saying good-byes, and watching that monster car of hers leave, I turned back to Jesse, but his eyes were locked onto something deep in the forest. And his eyes... there were something wrong with his eyes that seemed to send chills down my spine.

"Jesse, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, touching the fabric of his clothes lightly.

He shook his head, the strange look not leaving his eyes. "Nothing, must have been my imagination playing tricks on me."

"Than let's get back in the car, it looks like it's going to rain harder this time." as I turned around to go into the car, I almost walked into the guy right in front of me. Now you might wonder how I didn't notice this guy before, but the dead tend to appear out of nowhere more often times than not.

I stumbled backwards until Jesse's strong hands took a of my arm to steady me.

"Thanks," I muttered as I righted myself. I looked back to the ghost in front of me. He looked to be around his late twenties or so, he was wearing hiking clothes and boots, and had his long brown hair tied in the back. He was very handsome, oh, and he also had a distressed look about him.

"Please, I need your help," he said. The distressed look I saw on his face becoming more like fear.

I began to wonder what was making this guy fidget so much, but than, aren't they all? The dead I mean. This guy must have died recently, you can just tell by the way he was acting.

"Okay buddy," I said, placing my hands on my hips, a look of impatience. "What's wrong?"

"Susannah!" Jesse hissed.

"All right sorry, I just want to get out before I'm all wet." I was starting to get edgy too.

The guy in the hiking clothes didn't seem to care, but he looked scared... _Real_ scared than before. What was wrong with him?

"I-I need your help." he said again. His hands clearly trembling. "They-they're out there, someone has to stop them!"

"Stop who?" Jesse asked, trying with all he can to calm the man, though without little success.

The guy placed his hands on Jesse's shoulders and gripped them so tightly that Jess actually hissed in pain, because ghost to us are made as much matter a normal living person to us, but to other people he's more than just a whisper of wind. But sometimes like this, and other worst cases, it can be painful. But by now, this guy was losing it.

"Stop _them!" _he said again, almost going hysterical.

"Stop who?" I asked this time. He was going to say something that I know neither me or Jesse were going to like.

"_Them- the vampires."_

Okay... what?

-----------

:Okay, so how was it? Good, bad?

I know, it seems a little rushed, and it sort of is, but I couldn't figure out of a way to end it without it turning into ten pages without it meaning too.

But yeah. To me it seems like that all of them are a bit OOC, but I'm working on it! And if you see any mistakes, because I haven't read both series in a while, please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as I can. Anyway... REVIEW AWAY PEOPLE! )


	2. Chapter 2

:I am so sorry this took so long to upload! It's just that I've been really busy with school and I'm afraid I won't have as much time as I wished to work on this, but I'll still try my hardest too update! And thank you everyone for reading the first chapter and reviewing! I hope this chapter is as good as the first one. Now please, read on and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Vampires can't be real!...Or are they?

All right, so clearly this guy was already loony when he died. I mean, _vampires?_ Get real here! I mean, if vampires really did exist, then why in the world would they be in a place like Forks? I mean, look at it! There's practically _nothing_ here! All right, all right, I know what you're thinking. If ghosts exists, than why not vampires? Easy, here's the answer: _Vampires aren't real!_

I opened my mouth, about to say something, but than shut it when Jesse had on a look that shook me from the inside.

His eyes were cold, fierce, filled with something I couldn't identify. Something I'd never seen on his face. But I had a feeling that it both had something do with what our dead friend just said, and what he saw in the forest. Maybe that _wasn't_ his imagination. I saw him clench his fist tightly, close his eyes, trying to calm his buzzing mind. Whatever was wrong, was bothering the hell out of him. And I knew nothing about it.

Jesse breathed in deeply, reclaiming his calm demeanor. Now with his eyes opened, he looked at our dead friend, and taking a hold of both of the hands gripping his shoulders he pried them so that he would release Jesse.

"So, are these vampires the ones that caused you your death?" Jesse asked.

The hiker guy nodded, lowering his arms to his sides, Jesse had let go of them. "Yes, they killed me, and a lot of other people too around this area. I mean, me and a couple of my friends were just here for a good natured hike, and then suddenly, something sprung out of the bushes and tackled me to the ground. I remember hearing screams, probably my friends, and something strong holding my arms in the back, and a sharp pain in my neck..." he shuddered, as he tired to recall what happened. I have to admit, this sounded to real to be fake anymore. "And then, I felt something drain out of me, I remembering fighting, but than the pain just got worse until I just gave up. Before I blacked out, I remember seeing a lot of red in my vision, it was probably my blood.."

By now _my_ blood felt drained out from me. What this guy was saying was too weird to be true! But how else could he have died? No truer words can be said by a dead man explaining his own death. I turned to look at Jesse. His normal dark olive skin was turned a deathly pale white, as I suspected mine was like. I hate to admit it, but I guess we were both a little afraid ourselves, I mean, vampires? Things that turn into bats that go around sucking around people's blood seem a bit far fetched, even to someone, like me, who can talk to ghosts. But here we have it, hard proof evidence that they _do_ exist, courtesy of one of their victims telling us in person. Although there was still a part of my brain trying to convince itself that they weren't real. If Doc were here he would say something like that the human mind would find anything to trick itself, it would rather believe a lie, then believing the truth, defying that all that they knew wasn't what they expected it to be. The truth is way harder than the lie.

"So, will you help?" the hiker guy asked again. "Help stop the vampires I mean."

What did he think we were, superheros? How are we supposed to take on vampires?! But I couldn't say what I was thinking because then Jesse, to my surprise, nodded. "Don't worry sir, we'll stop them in what ever way we can." Wait, Jesse, do you know what you're saying!?

And again I didn't get to say what I wanted to because the hiker guy nodded gratefully, almost actually smiling. "Thank you, thank you a lot you two." his body started to shimmer, the small outlines of his body disappearing, but than his body slammed back into focus. He had a serious expression on his face as he looked at us both. "But let me warn you two to be as careful as you can. These aren't just the vampires from movies or books, these are real blood suckers. So you better be on your best guard. Take it from a dead man."and then he was gone with the cold bitter wind.

I shivered. Somehow, the world seemed a lot more dangerous than it was before.

The heat in the car was welcomed. After the hiker guy had gone, we had stood rooted on the spot for a couple of minutes, slowly letting what we heard sink into our minds. When we had gotten back into the car, we hadn't said a word to one another. We were too absorbed in each of our thoughts. The rain had come back, beating harder then ever on the roof of the car. It seemed a bit surreal right now.

As Jesse drove the car to small hotel that we had called to find, we had passed a local highschool. It was funny that I wasn't in high school anymore, but on my way to a college soon. It's scary how much time flies, doesn't it?

After a while we found the hotel. It was a sort of small building, like everything else in this town. But it wasn't like it was run down and abandoned like in those horror films, this just doesn't seem the place, but than this also didn't seem to be the kind of place where vampires would be hiding. From now on, I think I'm going to be keeping a wide eye on this place. Like the saying goes: Looks can be deceiving.

We walked through the hotel's double doors to be treated with a welcome sight. Despite it looking small on the outside, it made up for it's coziness inside. Inside there were nice red cushions chairs seated around a small oak table, it's surface shiny and reflecting the lights above. On top of the table there was a small vase with pretty flowers in it. There was also even a small fire place going! The people were nice here too, and the rooms were really cheap. I think I may get to like this town, if not for it's lack of sun.

Our room was small and comfy too. I sat on one of the beds, and they weren't one of those cheap hard motel beds either. These ones were actually soft, and comfortable to actually lie on. I was exhausted beyond belief and I plopped myself on the bed nearest me. The blankets smelt of fresh detergent. My eyes felt heavy, sleep was unavoidable. Hell, I was too tired to even change out of my clothes. The lights were flicked off. Everything went black in the room, all I could make out were shapes and a silhouette near the window. Jesse, staring out of it, had pulled the curtain back slightly. The light from outside made his face glow a deep blue, his dark eyes were hard to read again. There was nothing on his face that revealed to what he was thinking.

"Jesse?" I lifted my head off from the soft pillow. My voice sounded heavy and filled with sleep.

Jesse turned and smiled at me. He let the curtain fall. Not a speck of light was in the room now, but Jesse somehow made his way toward me without making much noise. I felt his weight on the bed as he lay down next to me. He wrapped an arm around me, his head propped up on his hand. I smiled to myself, snuggling close to him, enjoying his warmth. It was a small short happiness, among the thoughts of vampires... out there lurking in the dark.

"You don't really believe in vampires, do you Jesse?" I asked, looking up at him. I was being too hopeful. Oh please, just please tell him tell me that he thought that this was all just some joke to scare me.

Although as usual, he just had to say the truth.

"I think I'm starting to, Susannah." he said quietly. "There's enough evidence for me to believe so. You can't get anymore than that from a dead man. Okay, sure I can handle ghosts any old day, I practically _see_ them everyday. But vampires? That's another thing all together.

"But never mind that. You're tired, it's been a long day, sleep, _querdia._" he said gently in my ear. He pulled back a strand of hair and kissed my cheek.

I smiled again. I pulled my head up and kissed him on his lips. "I love you, Jesse."

"I love you too. Now _sleep._" I did as I was told, for once. And minutes when I closed my eyes, I was pulled into a deep sleep.

The next day I woke up, sunlight was pouring in through the open curtains. I was surprised. There was actually _sunlight_ coming through! I jumped out of bed and looked out the window. There were a few clouds still hanging around, but still, it was sunny! I was so excited I turned around calling out to Jesse, but then stopped when I saw that he wasn't in the room. Where did he go? I thought. His clothes from last night were nightly folded beside his open suitcase. Did he go somewhere while I was asleep? I shrugged to myself. Maybe he just woke up early this morning and went out on a walk. Maybe.

Deciding that I would go out and try to find out where Jesse was, I threw off the clothes I wore last night, my top and pants ending up in a crumpled mess near my bed. As I was deciding rather or not to wear a pale green dress that stopped to my knees with matching long tight shorts, Jesse walked in.

Oh my god! JESSE!

Yes. My boyfriend is in the room, and he was staring at me with wide eyes. And guess what I'm in? A bra and panties. Yup... I don't know if I should be happy because with what I was in, you think that it might be giving him some ideas, and let me tell you, I don't mind about what he was thinking because I actually _want_ed him to be thinking about whatever it was I wanted him to think. I guess we stood there for at least a couple of seconds, both of us in an awkward silence until I decided to speak up.

"Uh, good morning?"

And you know what he did next? He backed out of the room so fast that he was nothing but a blur, and slammed the door so hard that I swear everything in the room shook. Well, that's gratitude for you. Here I am letting him see me in nothing but a bra and underwear and he leaves; even though it was entirely by accident. After a moment, the embarrassment started to come up. My face felt red hot and my heart was racing in my chest. I dress quickly and hear the door open slightly.

"Are you- urm- done yet, Susannah?" Jesse's voice says coming through the small opening. I smile a small smile, a little embarrassed. Little being the wrong use of wording here.

"Yeah I'm done. You can come in now, Jesse."

Behind the door, I can see his hair fly as he shakes his head. "No. We're gonna go out for a little drive right now."

My embarrassment disappeared quickly

"A drive? To where?" I ask suspiciously.

Jesse opens the door wide, his eyes filled with light, good and warm. "To La Push."

La Push.. La Push... it sounds familiar... wait-

"That Indian place that Bella told us about yesterday?" I said as I stood a moment to remember what La Push was.

Jesse nodded. We left the hotel and were walking towards the car. "Yes. While you were still asleep earlier, I did a little investigating of my own. People around here say that the Quileutes Tribe are the oldest to have lived around this area. Local legend around that area says all of its people had descended from wolves, killing them is against the tribe's law." I nodded. Letting little bits of this information sink in, but I still didn't get why it's so important. "But than... there's another legend. Along time ago a strange group of people appeared on the tribe's land. They were called the cold ones. According to the legend, the tribal leader back then had known them and was the one that made the treaty that kept the cold ones off of their land."

"Why was that?" I asked. I was starting to suspect that these _cold ones_ were our vampires.

"It's because the cold ones are natural enemies of the wolves-no, more like the men who can turn _into_ the wolves. Werewolves I think they're- Susannah?" Jesse stopped in mid-sentence and turned around, walking back to me. I hadn't noticed it but I had stopped walking when I heard what Jesse told me.

My mind was all in a jumbling mess. All right let me sort this all out: first I was to believe that vampires existed, something I learned only yesterday, and now I find out that werewolves exist too? Okay... I'm still waiting for the faeries and pink unicorns here.

"Urgh, I am getting a headache." I said, rubbing the side of my head with both of my hands.

Jesse chuckled, taking a hold of my hand and leading me towards the car. "Heh, don't worry, you're not the only one." so I guess I'm not the only one going crazy. Yes!

It only took us at least 15-30 to get from the hotel to La Push. It wasn't a really a long car ride altogether, but the thought that a whole tribe of people who could turn into werewolves, lived here was a bit of a head turner.

La Push was a really quiet area. It was just as small as Forks, but much more serene. I saw people going by, each greeting each other pleasantly, although some people gave us wary looks as they passed. What was their problem?

While standing there, a thought struck me. "Wait, Jesse, what are we here for again?" I noticed that I never really asked him that question directly.

"We're going to talk to a man well known here. A man called Billy Black. His grandfather was the tribal leader from the legend." Jesse said.

Whoa. Now that's weird.

We walked a little ways, Jesse trying to find out where this Billy lived. He asked an old man near a gas station who was smoking an old looking pipe. When we asked him where Billy lived he gave us a strange suspicious look.

"Why you want to talk to Billy?" he asked, his old wrinkled face showing a face that I've seen far too many times on people's faces. A face that said: What are you rotten kids up to now-a-days?

Jesse just smiled slightly. "Oh, I suppose we're just a couple of wandering tourists interested in finding out Quileutes locals." he said all politely.

The old man didn't buy it, but he showed us the way to Billy's house and waved us away, going back to his pipe. The black smoke hung around his face like a dark rain cloud.

Billy's house was quite small. The floorboards creaked as we walked up to the front porch. From this place it seemed as if this place were in a world of its own. Lush green trees surrounded this area, and I also saw a garage shed and a broken down car with parts sewn everyone on the grass. A light was on in the shed, a huge dark shadow loomed over the window, bending down and doing whatever it was doing. Jesse's knocking on the door brought me to attention. The door creaked open and there sat an old man in a wheel chair, looking at us curiously.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to be Mr. Billy Black?" Jesse asked.

"I am. And what do you two want?" straight, blunt, no questions asked. I kind of liked this guy.

Jesse is unfazed with Billy's rudeness. I guess old people are just like that, and or Jesse is just incredibly patient... I think I'll go with the second guess.

"We're just a couple of tourists, you might say," Jesse says cooly. "Interested in this tribe's local legends. About this... and that... and maybe a couple about...things that go bump in the night"

Billy's eyes narrowed into little slits, his mouth set into a permanent like frown. He doesn't like where this is going.

"And makes you think that vampires exist?" he snaps, gripping the arms of his wheelchair tightly.

Jesse's smile doesn't falter. "I never said such a thing sir, but now that you mention it, vampires do seem a highly common thing around this area. Mind telling us why?"

I can almost see the steam coming out of Billy's ear as he gets angry. This guy was strangely getting upset over such a small thing, I mean, we're just here to get some answers. And hell, Jesse was the one doing everything! I might not be surprised if he had gone up to some random person, smiled, and asked them as politely as he could, they would have been spilling the beans in about a minute. But this guy, this guy didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"I don't know what kind of joke you kids are playing these days, but people like me do not appreciate it one bit, now get off my property and out of my sight!" Billy says angrily, backing his wheelchair behind the door and slamming it in our faces.

Jesse stood there, a bit stunned if not so, shaking his head. "Well, that could have worked out better than planned."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You think?"

"Anyway, that was just a waste of time," I said stepping down off of the porch. "We didn't get the info that we wanted at all, now what do we do?"

"You should stay out of it."

Except Jesse wasn't the one who said it.

We both turned around and saw what might have been the biggest person, other then my old world history teacher, that I'd ever seen. And when I said big... I meant HUGE. His eyes were steely cold, dark rings were slight under his eyes, his face set in an angry like expression. And did I mention that he was GIGANTIC!? His muscles were practically ripping through the fabric of his shirt!

I was at a lost for words for a second or two when I finally managed to say, "And why should we?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "It's none of your business, and if you value your lives, you'd know better to listen and just stay out of it."

Who died and made him king? I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him square in the face. "And what if we don't?"

He stared right back. "Then you're both stupid."

"Well that's a crime shame now, ain't it?" I don't really like taking orders from anyone, well, other than from Jesse, Father Dom, Mom, and anyway. And this guy is NOT going to boss me around like it's his right.

A deep angry growl erupted from the back of his throat, his eyes were a flaring red as he glared knives and daggers at both me and Jesse. "Fine, do whatever you like, not like it's _my_ business to begin with anyway!" he said, storming off to the back of his garage shed, his shoulders hunched and his hands curled into fist.

Talk about a shot temper.

"That was strange," Jesse said.

I shrugged. "Could be weirder."

I didn't realize how true those words could be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Entrance

It's been two days, and Jesse and I have been looking high and low for any information about vampires. But they're all the same old. Things that suck out your blood, turn into bats, turn into vampire ashes when in sunlight, that sort of thing.

I was about ready to chuck the book I was reading out the window. We were at a book store in another part of Forks that was at least thirty minutes to an hour away. And we have been doing this for two days, like I said. I tapped my finger on the table that I was sitting at, I looked at my watch. I've only been here for 15 minutes, and already I wanted to run out screaming. I mean, I like to read and all, but this is too much! And on the same thing everyday! I slammed the book that I was reading, Topic: Vampires... see what I mean!?!? and got up.

This was a pretty big bookstore. Apparently it had opened a few weeks ago, and it was very well stocked. But the down side to a big bookstore... is trying to find the person who keeps wandering around it. Yes, I do mean Jesse. Even an idiot can tell that someone like him likes to read. It's been his hobby for the past 150 years, although what else could you do but read in that long period of time?

I walked along a row of books, all of them new and fresh off the shelf. There were a lot of people around, sitting in comfortable arm chairs, books stacked next to them, cups of coffee seated on a small table in the center. Kids were laughing somewhere in the store, most of them in the kids section playing the toys that were provided there as the parents read. I saw all of this, and still no Jesse. I walked past the music section and spotted him there. Oh, and did I also mention that he collects CDs?

When I walked I walked up to him, he didn't even notice me. His eyes were closed, listening to the rhythm of the song that was playing in his ears. He looked serene, it was as if there was nothing else around him but himself, and the music. I didn't want to disturb him, he looked too perfect for me to stop him. I stood, just looking at him. It was just all I needed at that one moment. It was a while when he opened his eyes and noticed me. A look of surprise flashing across his eyes as he took off the headphones.

"Susannah," he said. "Were you here all this time?"

I nodded. "For the most part. So, what were you listening too?" I asked, indicating to the headphones in his hands.

"Oh, these. Well I was listening to a band called... Nickelback I think." he said as he reads the CD label that was in front of him. "They are very good. Have you ever listened to them?"

Nickelback... wow. I wouldn't be surprised if Jesse started listening to Crossfade next.

I shrugged. "They're okay I guess." I said. "Anyway, Jesse are we done here now? I don't think I can stand another minute copped up in this bookstore."

Jesse nodded. "Yes. I must admit, that I am getting tired of being here. What do you say we go back to the hotel?"

It's the best thing I've heard all day.

"So," Jesse began as we drove along the road. "You looked rather stunning that day."

"Huh?" I said stupidly. "Wait, what day?"

Jesse coughed.

Oh god... "Wha- you mean that day when you walked in and- I was-?"

He nodded. Smiling at my sudden distress.

"Wha-!? Jesse-! You-! I mean-!" what in the world was I trying to say? Was he admitting that while looking at my body; not at all skinny as those models on the TV, but skinny and slender enough I'm sure, would catch any guy's attention, had triggered something deep, deep inside him? And was he _finally_ getting over that whole thing about not doing anything below the waistline until after the wedding philosophy that always held him back?

"Don't worry, I'm only joking. It is not appropriate for any man to see a woman in her... all together." he said blushing slightly.

Damn... I guess that was wishful thinking on my part. It was still nice while it lasted though.

The rest of the way, we're talking and laughing, replaying the times we had together when he was still a ghost, like the first time that I came to California, how the ghosts of four murdered teenagers almost killed me and their murderer in turn, and that slut of a fiancee who warned me to tell Andy to stop building his new bathtub so that Jesse's body wouldn't be found. Oh yeah, good times.

By the time that we were nearly back, it had started raining lightly again. Nothing more than a sprinkle. The few raindrops begin falling down on the windshield like tears until the windshield wipes them away. I look out the window, we're passing a forest, it's lush green leaves coming alive in the rain; beyond the trees is nothing but darkness. It seems as if there's nothing there until at the corner of my eye, I see something dart between the trees. It was only a quick second, and I was sure that it was my imagination but then Jesse had stopped the car and was looking at the window and at the forest as I was. All right, so maybe I wasn't imagining it.

"Susannah," Jesse says quietly, his eyes still staring out of the window. "Did you see what I see?"

I nodded. "Yeah..." I thought about it. "You don't think-?"

"Only one way to find out." Jesse steered the car near the woods and unbuckled his seat belt, and stepping out into the rain and started running.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Jesse!" I scrambled to unbuckle my own seatbelt and practically leaped out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

The ground was soft and muddy. My feet splashed into puddles, the cold dirty water spraying up my jeans. The light rain was beginning to ease up, but that didn't mean I could stop. I ran as hard as I could after Jesse. He was barely in my line of sight. He was running so fast, I could hardly keep up.

"Jesse, dammit! Hold up!" I shouted. I was losing my breath and fast, but despite that I kept running until-

I ran right into Jesse's back and landed on my butt. Not the nicest way to stop. "Okay," I said standing up. "Next time warn me before you stop."

Jesse just nodded absentmindedly. He was breathing as hard as I was. His eyes were scanning the dark woods around him, searching.

"What did you think it was?" I asked. I think I pretty much knew the answer.

"It could be them..." Jesse answered quietly.

Truthful as ever.

"Come on, let's go back to the car. I don't like being here." I said nervously. It's true, I was pretty much scared right then and there. I mean, being in a dark and scary woods with God knows what's out there, well, I pretty much wanted out and fast. I turned around and was about to walk back the way we ran, or at least, of what I thought was the way back. "Oh crap..."

I can't believe it, we're lost! We're actually lost!

"Susannah..."

"Oh god, Jesse! We're lost! I guess that we were running so fast we didn't pay attention to where we were going and now we don't know the way back and now we're both lost in the middle of the woods with what could possibly filled with blood thirsty vampires!" I was so frantically that I barely understood myself. I'm totally losing it, which never happens... I blame these dark and scary woods.

But all the while I kept blabbing, Jesse was trying to shush me. He held a hand over my mouth. Bringing a finger to his lips, indicating for me to be quiet. We stood there for a quiet second and then... nothing. I mean it. Nothing. There was nothing out there. Was Jesse out of it because of this place? I wouldn't be surprised.

"Jesse, what? There's nothing out there..."

I shut up myself up.

I don't know if this has every happened to you before but, have you ever been alone, anywhere, in your room, outside, etc. and your senses just flare up at the slightest hint of something out of the ordinary? You know, that feeling you get like you're being watched, but you know perfectly well that you're alone. Any sound, every gut feeling you have, anything you see at the corner of your eye, you think that someone's there. Sounds something like a ghost story (I should know), and yeah it does, but this, this is much worse because I'm not talking about a ghost here. I'm talking about something so much worse; because there weren't any sounds. Nothing at all, not even the sound of a chirping bird.

Jesse went rigid next to me. He had taken his hand away from my mouth and stood in front of me. His body was as tensed as mine was. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I sensed someone coming near us. They were getting closer. My heart was beating so fast in my chest that I felt like it would burst out of me at any moment.

Then, they finally stepped out into the clearing.

My breath caught in my throat because of what stepped out from the dark woods was a man so beautiful that he seemed inhumanly possible. His skin was a deathly pale white, his hair a lushes amber that was messed up in way that may have made others like odd, but for him it was perfect. His eyes were a beautifully equal topaz color, faint dark rings rested beneath his eyes. He had a look between surprise and amusement. But he cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"I thought I heard someone following me." he said, even his voice sounded like a sweet melody.

His smile was absolutely dazzling. I felt as if I could be lost in his beauty. He walked toward us slowly, although it seemed as if he glided more than walked. Every movement he made looked graceful, he looked like an angel sent from Heaven (if there is one anyway).

"Are you a vampire?" I blurt out suddenly, to my own surprise and possibly Jesse's.

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowed, his lips pulled back over his teeth to reveal two top teeth that didn't belong in any normal mouth.

A fallen angel.

"You know it's quite bad for normal people to find out our secret. Although, you're not normal at all are you?" he said tauntingly.

I felt all the blood drained out of me. It was as if the guy had already sunk his teeth into my throat. This was bad. This was _very_ bad! I was practically shaking from nerves!

"It's not as bad as you think," he said, chuckling a little. I stopped shaking, my breath held back in my throat. Wait... how did he-?

"Know what you're thinking? Easy, it's a talent I like to call: Mind reading." he said, smiling that angelic smile again.

Okay he's a vampire, and he can read minds... HOW BAD CAN THIS POSSIBLY GET!?

The vampire looked about ready to cry from laughing so hard.

"Hey!" I said, getting out from behind Jesse's back, and pointing at the vampire. "Who said that you could read my mind? I don't remember ever giving you permission." Okay, so I was pushing it, but I was scared out of my wits here!

"Now, now, Susannah, no need to get so frantic." The vampire said, using both of his hands to usher me to stay calm.

Wait a minute... he just said ... does he know Jesse's-?

"And I'm, sure that Jesse here would come at your rescue if I were to approach you any further." he said, still smiling at us. His eyes gleamed as if he knew a lot more then he was letting on through his movements, but then they were also steely, cold, guarded.

This guy was dangerous, somehow I had a feeling that he could have killed us right now if he wanted to, but somehow, the way he looked at us told me that he wouldn't, but I couldn't be so sure with someone like him. I wasn't going to let my eyes off of him for a second.

"Well, since you know both of our names, we should know yours as well." Jesse said, bravely in my opinion. He was looking at the vampire with an equally cold and fierce look on his face, and most scary of all, he was _smiling._

The vampire's smile faltered a bit, but he regarded Jesse with an interesting look. Like he was a challenge to him.

"My name is Edward Cullen. And it's such a pleasure to meet the infamous Mediators."

And that's when the trees started to move.

If you think I've gone crazy(er), well you aren't the only one. But that's what I saw. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to see if it was just my imagination; it wasn't. What made me even more sure was when one of the smaller trees ripped itself off of its roots. It made itself tilt all the way until the tip was pointed forward. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, and then the next thing I knew, the thing hurled itself... straight at Edward!

Edward, for his credit, looked surprised as he saw the tree being hurled his way. And as quick as a cat he moved out of the way, the leaves barely missing him by inches. The tree smashed itself into the trunk of a taller tree, the taller one shuddered from the force of the crash.

What the hell was going on here? I looked around for Jesse, we had to get out of here before anything decided to hit us next.

I turned and saw Jesse, and guess what I saw?

He was just standing there, as an unseen force was beginning to wake around us. He didn't look afraid, he just had a deep concentrated look on his face that seemed lost in my mind. His eyes seemed to be locked onto Edward, he was completely unaware of anything happening around him. His clothes seemed to flutter from an unknown wind that was spiraling around him, the leaves and rocks at his feet were being disturbed by the same thing.

"Well, you're a lot more then you look, aren't you?" Edward said, sounding almost amused as forest things were being pelted at him. A boulder went hurling past his left ear. "You're new at this, aren't you?" he began laughing, like... like he was _enjoying_ himself.

But something about what he said being new at this made me look at Jesse again, and I concentrated on his eyes. They looked as I had said before, concentrating on Edward, but they were more sharp, more focused and his pupils were little more then just a tiny black dot in his eyes, and I noticed that in every direction that Jesse's eyes moved, a tree or a huge rock would go hurling themselves at where Edward was. And then it dawned on me.

Jesse was moving those things by himself.

I was shocked at this, I mean, is this some kind of other power that I was completely unaware that we Mediators had? If so then the "person" who gave us these powers and neglected to tell any of us, Jesse not included, should be kicked out of the job because they aren't doing a very good job at it.

I was going to say something to Jesse, onto how he figured out these new powers of his when a high panicked voice filled the air.

"EDWARD!"

To say that I was more then surprised wasn't even half of it. Because, who in the world, besides us, the supernatural, would be out here in the middle of a dark damp forest where we were fighting a potential danger to human kind? And even more surprising when they said the vampire's name.

I turned around, expecting to see some idiot standing there but who I saw standing there, out of breath, a panicked fear look on their face was none other than- Bella?!

* * *

. . . . . . urm, sorry for taking longer then before? Heh, well, sorry for the long wait. But here it is, chapter three. This chapter I don't like because I just couldn't get it right, even when I rewrote some parts of it, it still didn't match my need. So, I'm sorry again! Laziness is a disease I tell you! But yay!! Edward appears!!! I was hoping his entrance would be more dramatic, but sadly, my poor little brain couldn't think up such so you got what was in the chapter instead, and I just found out... I completely suck at describing fight scenes, so maybe from now on I should avoid them, lol. Anyway, remember to review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Following the Trail

"Bella, is there something wrong? You look pretty pale," Angela asks me worriedly as she peers into my face.

I blink, composing myself again. "Of course I'm pale, Angela. That shouldn't be a surprise." I say. "It _is_ how my skin always is, isn't it?" I say, trying to joke for her sake.

She shook her head. "All right. Let me say that again. You look paler then usual." she says, correcting herself. Her eyes still fastened onto my face.

Angela is such a sweetie. She really is. At least, she's a lot better then Jessica. A whole lot better. Ever since that whole incident at the movies earlier this year, she has been avoiding me like the plague, and sticks to Laura like they're twins attached at the hip. They've probably even made up a club together: the Ignore/Hate Bella club. How quaint. Not that that bothers me. No. I just have a lot of other things that are a lot worse then think about my popularity between my friends. Or, whatever friends I have left. Mike, Angela, and her new boyfriend Ben, still seat and even talk to me during lunch. At least I know I'm not completely forgotten. They've even gotten comfortable sitting with the remaining Cullens at school. Alice and Edward.

The others had already graduated the year before. And that brings back the thoughts I've tried to suppress and hide in the back of my mind, because I know that going over the same thing over and over wasn't going to help me much, except give me another migraine.

They were the same as before.

One more year. One more year before school is over, I thought. One more year before I'm transformed. Edward is still not happy about the idea, he continues to thinks that I am throwing my whole life, excuse me, _human_ life away. Although, I don't see why he should be mad. I mean, I'll be living all through eternity with him. Why is that so bad? Doesn't he realize that I have nothing else to lose but him? Nothing at all? Except. . . for that _one_ exception.

Jacob.

Without even meaning to, all sorts of emotions and memories flooded into my brain. His smiling face, his big warm hands, his laugh. . . I miss them all. I longed to go see him, call him, but, I would often wonder, would he want to see _me_? After all that's happened? It was as if something had changed between us. But I don't know what. The only thing I _do_ know is that I miss him. I miss him real bad.

I feel like my sun had gone and hidden itself behind an endless mass of clouds, and I could do nothing but sit and wait till it appeared again. It was an endless line of patience that I had to muster.

I get these sort of thoughts more often or not, and am always grateful that I'm the only one that Edward just can't seem to read. Sometimes it's good to know I have something over him.

Coming back into reality, I realize that Angela is still looking at me curiously, so I shrug. "It's nothing. It's just things going on in my perfect life," I say, sarcastically.

Angela gives me an empathic look, "Yeah. Okay. I think I understand," she says nodding; not pressing any further like Jessica would have. Another thing that I liked about her, she doesn't go snooping into your business when you don't want her to. I almost wanted to laugh though, I mean, how can Angela possibly understand? That I live a life so far apart from her and the rest of the world now? I knew things that people in their whole life time would have never imagined. I sometimes wonder what my life would have been like if I had never known about the existence of vampires, or werewolves. . . I think I know. Dead and buried in a ditch somewhere, because, even if I didn't know any of this, knowing my luck, something would have happened to me either way. Whether or not Edward was the cause of it.

I glanced at the clock. It was getting late. Charlie would be mad if I didn't get home in time, and I wanted to be back home anyway. I gathered my books hurriedly, and Angela gives me another questioning look. "In a hurry?"

I nod as I packed everything in my bag, checking the time again up at the clock near the check out area. Angela and I were in the library doing a project for one of our classes, normally, now, Charlie wouldn't have let me out of the house for anything, but if it were school related, then it was practically the only freedom I could have. That, and the loop that Charlie had so graciously granted me. An hour's visit from Edward from my prison, it was more then I could have ever asked for from him.

Edward would have stayed after school with me, but he said that he had to go do something. Just the mere fact that he had to go do _something_ was a mystery. I was suspicious. What could be so important that he would go off like that? When I had asked earlier, he just shook his head, and smiled at me, "It's nothing, Bella. There's no need to worry. Now, just go and finish your project. I'll meet you later at home," he said, as he had leaned in to kiss my forehead and disappear. I wanted to know what in the world he was doing, and thinking if he were safe or not. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to him. I can't even bear the thought.

They always told me that I shouldn't waste my breath on worrying about them, because they were vampires. They could take care of themselves. But I can't help but constantly think about them, the Cullens, the closet thing I have to another family besides Renee and Charlie, and _not _worry. The things that happen in this town, are always around me, but they're always their to keep me from harm, even if I'm the one causing it all on my own most likely or not. They think I'm insane, look who's talking.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Angela," I say, as I smile at her, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

She nods at me as she waves. "Bye, Bella. Hope things are better between you and Charlie."

I let out a small forced laugh as I went out through the doors.

Yeah. If only he would stop seeing Edward as a nuisance. I don't understand Charlie's reasoning, not one bit. Most parents would have given anything to have their daughters get a modest boyfriend like him; but, I guess, Charlie has every reasonable right to have bitter feelings toward Edward, I just don't understand why he has to show it so openly.

I sighed as I opened the passenger door of my truck, dumping my bag and my remaining books on the seat, and making my around to the driver's side. Only when I have the keys in the ignition is when I suddenly remember those people I saw earlier that week. I blink several times, wondering why I just randomly remembered them. It wasn't as if I knew them personally. But, I have to admit, the first time I saw them, I knew, somehow, just knew that they were different. Like, they just stood out more from the rest. Something about them felt strange to me. And yes, this coming from a girl associated with werewolves and vampires.

After nearly a whole week of seeing them, I think about this now? I shake my head as I turn the key, starting the engine. "You're starting to lose your mind, Bella. . ." I say under my breath, as I carefully moved out of the parking lot. School had ended a while, so there weren't that many cars to avoid, though, it was better to be safe then sorry. Unlike Edward, I just couldn't do things with ease like he does. I wonder, when I get turned into a vampire, would I get rid of my hesitation and be as reckless as the rest of them? . . . Somehow. . . I doubt that would ever change.

As I drove, I couldn't help but let my mind wander over again as usual. Still going over the fact that Edward wasn't here with me, and two, those people. . . Jesse and Suze. . . I couldn't help myself but question why they were here. Forks wasn't exactly the sort of place many tourists visited. It wasn't the sort of place anyone actually gave thought to, period. There had to be reason, right? Or, it could just be my paranoia playing tricks on me again. I feel like I'm getting to old for this sort of thing. . . mentally anyway. I didn't _dare_ think about how old I was going to actually get if Edward prolonged the transformation.

Turning the corner, I automatically put on the brakes, the sudden movement jerking me and everything inside around. But, I wasn't concerned that my skin stung from where the seat belt had cut across and that my things fallen to the ground. I was too surprised to see Suze, the girl I was just thinking about just now, leap out from her car, struggling just now with her own seat belt as she closed the door and dashed into the woods, where I saw, just in time, a dark figure with familiar curly-like hair running into the dense forest.

My breath caught in my throat. Now, I _know_ I wasn't having another one of my hallucinations. No normal sane person would just suddenly get out of their car and start running into the woods, especially when it was starting to drizzle. The woods weren't a fun place to get lost, even when raining.

So, that brought up the interesting question. What purpose would these people have in there?

I knew that I couldn't just ignore this, maybe because it could possibly be threatening if these people found things in the forest that they weren't supposed to. I drove and parked the truck next to their idling car, turning off the ignition, and jumping out myself, pulling my jacket tightly around myself and pulling the hood up. Personally, I didn't want to go into the woods alone, but, it wasn't as if it were the first time. It was dark, but hopefully, not dark enough that I would fall and possibly sprain my ankle, knowing my luck. It was still around three-thirty, but it was already starting to get dark, thanks to the combination of constant gray clouds. Sucking in my breath, I started running into the dense woods.

It was as if I entered another world, away from Forks. The woods were a place all on its own. Separated from the outside. It was quiet, save for the soft drizzling sound of the rain. The ground was beginning to get soft and soggy underneath my feet as I ran.

They couldn't have gotten very far. But, the woods made time move slowly, every direction looked the same to me. If I weren't careful, I could get lost in here easily, that is, if I weren't lost already.

Coming in here alone was a mistake, I realized to late. I didn't know what these people were capable of, or what their reason for coming in here was. I was rash, and stupid. No wonder I get myself in so much trouble. I could just turn around now and retrace my steps back to the truck, but there was something. . . that compelled me to keep moving forward, to find these people and get to the bottom of this. Today, I was reckless.

There maybe hope for my future as a vampire after all.

Taking another steps forward, I let my instincts take over. There was no need to think, I just knew where I had to go. More or less. I went into the wrong direction a few times, but then I would quickly back track and follow the trail. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it felt like I was getting closer. After a few more minutes I started to hear shouting, and other sounds like something being ripped up from the earth. A few seconds later, one of the trees out further started shaking, startling the birds resting in its branches to take off in fright.

Being cautious, I made my way further past the trees, knowing that I had to keep my distance, for whatever was happening. Was this what I was looking for? And were Jesse and Suze the cause of this? I strained my ears to listen, and heard a girl's voice, loud and clear. It was Suze. She sounded shocked, surprised; but I couldn't make out her words. I made my strides quicker, hiding behind the drooping branches of a nearby tree. I parted the branches apart and saw her staring wide eyed at something. Shifting my gaze to where her eyes were, my breath left me all in a whoosh.

No!

It was Edward, and he was fighting that man, Jesse. Jesse looked dazed, his eyes sorely focused on him. Edward was dodging rocks, branches, racing for his life as they all started to aim at him more accurately, gaining momentum as they screamed through the air. He had barely ducked in time before anything had hit him.

I couldn't stand here any longer. I had to get out there, I needed to help him. Not caring what would happen I dashed out from my hiding place, crying out his name, "EDWARD!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah. . . hahahahaha. . . .(edges away slowly) So. . . How have you all been doing? . . . . Missed me. . .? Don't kill me! runs and hides behind a blockade of knives and other various items

All right! So I get that's it's been nearly a year since I've posted, and I'm dearly sorry about it all. School has suddenly gotten much harder/busier. Anyway, moving right along. . .

You don't know how much. But this chapter. . . yeah . . .definition of pain in the ass. Originally, the chapter wasn't even supposed to be like this, so, I kept trying to work with the first draft I had, and I only recently decided to scrape it out and start from scratch, and viola! You have chapter 4 the way it is now.

Oh, and I don't know if I'll be able to post as much. . . or at all. If you can tell by how much time had passed from here, to now. Although, I'm starting to see a pattern. . . and that's not good. ..

Anyway, sorry again for taking nearly the duration of a year to FINALLY post chapter 4, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. But, how many of you weren't surprised that this chapter was in Bella's POV? (smile) Tried to get into her character, and I think I did a pretty good job. More or less. Oh, and btw, the story is still strictly between the two books, Twlight and New Moon. Eclipse has nothing to do with this. If it did. . . then it would have gotten so much more complicated. Okay, enough of wasting space, I'll just see you guys in the next chapter:D

Remember, thoughts, and opinions are greatly appreciated, and maybe some scolding on my slow pace, lol.


End file.
